Temptation of the Saiyans
by TeeLee123
Summary: Trunks can't give into his saiyan urges before his eighteenth birthday, or else he'll never become a full blooded human like the rest of his family. When a charming female saiyan, Marron, enters his life, the line between good and evil becomes obscured, and Trunks is suddenly unsure of what he should choose: the life of a human, or a saiyan?
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Temptation of the Saiyans **

**.**

**.**

"Trunks, wake up!" Vegeta shouts, forcing me out of my dream, the one where I'm slaughtering innocents with my bare hands, and savoring every second of it. Leaving the dream world feels like I'm falling from the tallest peak in hell, and my spirit crashes hard into my brick wall of a body, forcing me to inhale a sharp breath.

Fearing the worst for my father's sudden midnight intrusion, my fingers bunch the white bed sheets on either side of me. My body is trembling from fear and the exhilaration I felt from killing people in my dreams. Sweat glues my long bangs against my right eye and cheek, and I have to roll on my side to see my father. "What the hell do you want?" I growl, my ferocity surprising us both.

His biceps bulge a little as he resists the temptation to strangle me. I never used to challenge him or talk back to him when I was younger. Now that I'm almost eighteen, it's becoming harder and harder for me to control the evil of my Saiyan half.

"Calm down, son. You're close to changing again," He replies.

I blink a couple of times, but the red haze is still there, and so is the angry pulse in my head, encouraging me to destroy Earth and all of it's inhabitants. I bring a hand over my eyes, struggling to remember all the people and things I love about this world, and my reason for not destroying them.

"Your mother will be devastated if you change, and I wont think twice about killing you, boy," My Father snaps, bringing his foot up to kick me in the stomach. A hot flash of anger builds inside me, but he's right. If I changed, my mother would be heart broken. After all, the last time somebody changed in this family, her parents and sister were killed.

The red haze dims. Except for a little moonlight that hits one side of my father through the window, my bedroom is completely dark. Midnight colors fill my vision now. My pulse goes back to normal, and my hot body temperature lowers drastically. My muscles, which felt large and powerful earlier, retract to their natural shape. I let out a disappointed sigh." Just four more weeks of this, then I wont be a Saiyan anymore." _When I turn eighteen, my human half will completely take over, and I'll be normal. I'll be weak._

My father lingers beside the window, obscuring the moon from my view. Once he sees that I'm completely in control of myself again, he stalks past the foot of my bed, eyeing me with the wariness of a wild animal before relaxing at my bedroom door.

"Dad!" I call out, pushing my sweat-soaked sheets off my body. The hallway light brightens my father's face, but I can tell he'd rather be back in bed with mom. I lick my lips, suddenly unsure if I should ask him now, or wait until he's in a better mood. My father narrows his intimidating dark eyes at me, and I know he'll be in a sour mood in the morning whether I ask the question or not." What happens when we change?"

Although he's constantly told me that I've come close to changing, he's never said what it is I'm changing into. He stares intently at the wall and I know he wont answer my question. To him, the only important thing I need to know is that I must never give into my Saiyan blood and change, otherwise I'll never be able to seal it away and become a full blooded human.

"Do you ever miss it?" I ask.

He raises his thick brow.

I shrug." I mean, do you ever miss being the Prince of Saiyans?"

"There was once a time I carried that title with pride," He answers, staring hard into my face, his voice angry and remorseful ." When the woman forced me to drink that poison, I didn't have much of a choice. She took away the man I used to be. Now I'm just like every other pathetic human out there," He smirks, gesturing to my window, appearing as crazy as the Saiyans from my dreams." But I took away your mother's power as well, so I hold no ill will towards her."

We don't say goodnight to each other. Although he's a full blooded human, my father will never become the caring, sentimental type. He's still the same arrogant, self centered Prince,and no poison my mother gives him will ever change who he is.

_Mother...How can he talk about killing your family with a smile? I know you don't want me to be like him and, for you, I promise I wont change._

I seal my eyes shut and turn my body away from the moon outside. During the day, it's the sun that warms my skin, but during the night it's the moon that warms my power, encouraging me to go through the change my father spoke of. The moonlight shines on my back, penetrating me with her demanding stare, and I wonder if maybe it was the Moon Goddess who created the first Saiyan. If that's the case, then. . . which mother should I listen to?

.

.

.

A crazy, blue haired woman with an annoyingly loud voice dives into my bed, shouting," Wake up sleepy head!" She ruffles my hair, ignoring my throaty growl with a laugh." Mom told me you only have two days of school to go, so get up, up, up!" She pulls my sheets out from under me in one strong pull, successfully rolling me out of bed.

"I'm going to kill you!" I roar, lashing out at her with my fist. Bulla tries to dodge my attack, but she isn't fast enough, and my fist connects with her shoulder. If it wasn't for her martial arts training , she'd have a broken shoulder by now, and Dad would already be in my bedroom ready to kill me.

With a pouty face, Bulla rubs where I hit her, and I immediately begin to apologize. "I'm so sorry Bulla! I didn't know you were home...I'm four weeks away from my birthday...don't you remember how it felt to be half Saiyan?"

"I was never this moody when I was half a Saiyan!" Bulla snaps, kicking me off my bed with her bare feet. This time, the back of my head painfully crashes into the wall. I stare up at the ceiling, realizing that Bulla is right. She wasn't nearly half as angry or violent like I am when she was four weeks away from turning eighteen. Compared to me, she was the perfect angel.

Bulla peeks her head over the mattress and peers down at me. There's some concern in her eyes, but really she's just admiring the pain she inflicted. " You're not gonna go crying to mommy now are you?," She teases, poking the tip of my nose with her finger.

I swat her hand away with a tight smile. We've been together for less than two minutes, but already I'm wondering how much it will cost to get her on the first bus back to West City.

Bulla picks out a red collared shirt for me to wear over my black top, along with a pair of dark blue jeans and black boots, and throws them on the bed. "I'll be downstairs eating breakfast," She says, flipping her hair off her shoulders. Many years ago, Mom used to look just like her, with the same annoying personality to match." You smell like sweaty socks. I suggest you take a shower before changing."

I'm too tired to argue with my big sister, so I grab the pile of clothes and walk down the hall with as much enthusiasm as a zombie. With only today and tomorrow left of high school, I doubt taking a shower or wearing clothes without my jean jacket will make me popular with my classmates.

.

.

.

After showering and changing clothes, I'm too hungry to walk down the stairs like a normal person, so I jump over the railing, (falling 15ft) and land as lightly as a bird. Bulla excitedly claps her hands.

" God I miss doing that," She says, getting up from the dining table and pulling out the empty chair next to her. I arch my brow, suddenly suspicious of her. Growing up, not once had she ever pulled out a chair for me." Just sit down." She says, leaving the room to get something. With a shrug, I do as she says.

Mom is frowning deeply when she sets a plate of hot pancakes in front of me. She hates it when I show off my Saiyan strength. If the poison she gave Dad wasn't deadly to half Saiyans like me, I bet she would've forced me to drink it a long time ago.

"It must be hard having a monster for a son," I growl, trying to bait my mother or father in an argument. They both ignore me, knowing that it's just the Saiyan side of me talking. A side they'll be rid of in four weeks. I jab my fork at my pancakes with disinterest, already missing the 15ft shortcuts I wont be able to take anymore. Mom startles me by tying a large, black trash bag around my neck like a bib.

Bulla laughs, coming back with a pair of scissors and a bowl in her hands." Oh, Trunks. Has it really been that long since you've had a haircut?"

"I'm amazed his hair hasn't reached his lower back yet." Mom chuckles, putting one hand sassily on her hip while playfully tossing my long silver hair. My cheeks redden, and I glance at Dad for help. He merely snorts, agreeing that I could use a haircut.

Bulla drops the cereal bowl on my head and orders me to hold still. She and mom both agree that I would look cuter with a bowl cut, because the long-hair rocker look just isn't in style at the Mountain Region.

"I just took a shower!" I complain, knowing that my voice will go unheard. Great, I'll have to take another shower. I flash Dad an angry glare, which he ignores. Dad quickly finishes his breakfast and leaves for work early, knowing that he could be next on Mom and Bulla's makeover list. The last thing he wants is to say goodbye to his tall, spiky black hair.

.

.

.

Bulla borrows the keys to Mom's silver hover car. She doesn't ask; She just snatches them from the key hook beside the front door and volunteers to drive me to school.

I toss my backpack on the passenger seat, pausing to wave at Mom, whom is standing on the porch drinking a hot cup of coffee. She looks worried. Maybe she isn't comfortable with Bulla driving me to school, since it's obvious I'm more short tempered around my sister then anybody else, and I might accidentally hurt her, or maybe Mom just isn't satisfied with the model of the car. On early mornings when she thinks no one is up, I sometimes look outside my window and find her tinkering with the car, fixing design flaws and adding the Briefs' touch. Something she rarely does anymore.

Back in the day, Mom and Grandpa used to be the most successful scientists in the world. They would spend countless hours working together on crazy inventions no one thought were possible, transforming fantasies into a reality. Before Grandpa's death, all the technology people owned were manufactured by Capsule Corporation. For a few years, Mom successfully ran the business by herself but it soon became too much for her.

The loss of her parents and sister was a pain that ran deep, something my father could never fix. The business went under, and Mom took her savings and bought a mansion in the Mountain Region, leaving the city for mine and Bulla's sake. Being Saiyan children, we were violent and unpredictable, and mother didn't want to risk what would happen if we lived in a city full of weak, annoying people.

My father's words from last night ring through my ears_,"I took away your mother's power as well, so I hold no ill will towards her."_

"You're being awfully quiet," Bulla says, bringing me away from my thoughts.

I blink at her, then look at the blurring trees outside my window.

" I don't get why you're mad at me. Your haircut looks good, I betcha your friends will like it."

"I don't have friends," I mumble, shifting in my seat." I have jealous enemies."

"You mean haters? Oh, yeah, who doesn't have those," Bulla smiles, putting on a pair of black sunglasses. For a morning that started off annoying, it's actually very beautiful and sunny out. In my current mood I would prefer cloudy skies and lightning. The weather is never beautiful in my Saiyan dreams, and I wish it was like that in real life, too.

"Pan is going to have a field day with this," I sigh, studying my haircut in the rearview mirror. Bulla didn't do a bad job cutting my hair, it actually looks good. People wont mistake me for a girl anymore. Still, I've sported the long hair look for three years now. Everything about me is changing, and I don't just mean puberty. When my eighteenth birthday comes, will there be anything of the old Trunks left?

"Who's Pan?" Bulla asks, hitting the horn." Come on Trunks, tell me! Is she your girlfriend? Do you like her? Is she pregnant?"

"Of course not!" I snap, angry that she would ever say I had sex with Pan when really my only fantasy is to kill that girl. Everyone wants to kill her at school, it's not just my fantasy. Being the only daughter of the police chief, Videl Satan, Pan goes around stuffing justice crap down everyone's throats. No one can throw a gum wrapper on the ground without having Pan Satan yelling and lecturing about littering." Pan is the police chief's daughter," I shrug, trying to reign in some of my calmness. My blood feels hot, a sign that my Saiyan half is starting to get the better of me, pushing me closer to changing." She's very honest and outspoken. I'm sure she'll say something about my hair."

Bulla forgets about Pan when her favorite song comes on the radio. When we reach the highschool, I have both hands pressed against my ears, and I keep them there after I leave the car. The people chatting with friends outside the school are puzzled by me at first, until they hear the off key tune Bulla is singing.

* * *

I** started writing this during a tiny earthquake that shook me and the lamp around. I knew that would happen if I wrote a Trunks/Marron story, Lol. No but seriously, there was an earthquake and i wasn't brave. * makes chicken noises.***

**I changed a lot of things about the Dbz characters but i'm not going to list them. You'll find out what has changed as you keep reading. Marron should be in the next chapter. She is also a Saiyan in this fic. 18, too. No androids.**


	2. Chapter 2

.

_**" Take my mind and take my pain, like an empty bottle takes the rain."**_

_**~ Tom Odell; Heal.**_

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

I'm in the middle of cleaning out my locker and trying to decide if the week old tuna sandwich i found is still good to eat when I feel Pan getting close to me. I don't hear her of feel her hot, stinky breath on my skin. . . I can actually _sense_ her down the hall, slowly coming towards me. Since when do i have the power to know where people are without seeing them?

I stare at the mold stains on the sandwich, waiting for Pan to reach me and make fun of my new haircut, or do something to piss me off. She never used to irritate me, but there's something about her personality that just rubs my Saiyan half the wrong way. Sure enough, Pan steps up beside me, observes the inside mess of papers in my locker, then leans against the locker beside mine with the smuggest look on her face.

"It's about time you cleaned this thing out." She says, taking the sandwich from my hands, observing the mold spots through the plastic covering with distaste." So have you found a family of rats yet, or what?"

I grab a handful of papers - - all of them with capitol A's scribbled in red ink on the front - - and slam them into the school's trashcan. I can't suppress my evil smirk as Pan jumps from the noise. I've seen Pan bravely take on a gang of bullies before, there's nothing that intimidates that girl, except for one person, and that person is me. For once, I'm grateful that Vegeta is my father. Without the scary expression mother says I've inherited from him, I don't know I would've made it past high school.

Not everyone is afraid of my scary face, a lot of girls and female teachers actually find me quite attractive, and I've even had a few girlfriends who've admitted to only dating me because of my looks. There's just something about a bad boy- - even one you know probably wants to kill you- - that woman can't help but be attracted to. My appearance may draw the women in, but it's my personality that scares them away. No one really likes me because I'm arrogant and a little snobbish, and I'm okay with that. Except for the Saiyan mess, I actually like who I am. Maybe people will feel differently about me after my eighteenth birthday, but for now, I don't want anything to do with the stupid, weak humans.

I especially don't want anything to do with the annoying ones like Pan, and I think she's smart enough to sense it. If only she looked down at my shaking fists instead of occasionally sneaking a glance at my pants zipper, then she would know how desperately I want to kill her.

Pan smooths out her red half shirt. For someone who likes to follow the rules, she's extremely lenient when it comes to the school dress code, in which belly shirts aren't allowed." I like your haircut," She says, sounding uncharacteristically meek.

"Thanks. My sister cut it," I respond automatically, wishing Pan would just go away so i can clean out my locker and go home.

Pan frowns as if she just caught me telling a lie," I didn't know you had a sister."

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

There's a long, pregnant pause between us, and i think i may have hurt Pan's feelings. It takes everything i have not to grin like an idiot.

"Are you mad about something?"

"No." I hiss between clenched teeth, snatching the moldy sandwich from her and slamming it into the trashcan.

Pan holds up her hands." Fine, whatever. I just came to ask if you'd like to come to the bomb fire I'm having tonight at my place." She smiles as she says," There will be free beer and food, plus everyone we know in class will be there."

Everyone we know will be there? Great, she just gave me thirty-three reasons not to come to her stupid party, which she's probably only throwing to earn cool points from our classmates. I doubt even she wants to be forever known as the most hated girl in a high school, and with only today and tomorrow left, she doesn't have much time to change everyone's opinion of her.

"Does your mom know there will be underage drinking at this party?" I ask, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Of course not," Pan laughs, sounding as hollow as the trashcan before I started filling it with garbage." She's investigating a homicide case in Cobbler Village. She won't even take time off from her precious work to come to the ceremony tomorrow." Pan shakes her head and rolls her eyes." Anyway, the party starts at seven. I hope you'll come."

Although I've already made up my mind not to go, I slam my locker shut and promise to think about it.

My stomach twists itself into guilty knots as Pan flashes her happiest smile, and for a second I'm afraid she's going to hug me.

She occupies one of her hands by shyly tucking some of her black hair behind her left ear, and walks away. She's about to disappear around a corner when she glances back at me, catching me staring at her exposed lower back.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I wonder, shaking my head and kicking the trashcan with the tip of my boot. This morning I wanted to kill Pan, then I wanted to laugh in her face when I hurt her feelings, now I just want to rip off her clothes and bend her over my bed. If being human means I'll have some piece of my sanity and better judgment back, then I really wish these four weeks would pass by soon.

.

.

.

Bulla isn't in the parking lot when I come out of my school. She's probably still shopping or visiting the friends she ditched when she left to attend the business school in West City.

"Is anyone sitting here?" I ask, pointing to the empty spot beside the blond girl on the bench.

She nods her head yes, smiling a cat's smile.

I stare at the empty spot, but there's no one sitting there, not even a bug. Does this girl hate me so much that she doesn't want me to sit with her, or is she just playing mind games with me? My blood becomes hot and, clenching my jaw, I angrily turn away. Most of the students have left already, and the parking lot is empty except for a few of the teacher's cars. If I give in to my desire to hurt this girl, no one will know.

"You're such a pussy willow!" The girl laughs.

I spin around, ready to challenge her to a fight to the death. Since she's so small and frail I doubt it will be much of a fight, but the girl isn't sitting on the bench. My eyes dart around the school and parking lot as the girl's mocking laughter surrounds me, then comes to an abrupt stop.

"Call for me and I will come," Her voice purrs into my right ear, tickling me with her seductive breath. I slap at my ear the way I would slap at a mosquito, and turn to face the empty space where another person should be standing.

I'm suddenly unsure if the girl on the bench ever existed in the first place and instinct(from either my human or saiyan half )tells me it would be a bad idea to call for her. Not that I would now how to call for her anyway. I don't know her name.

Waiting for Bulla to pick me up isn't an option for me anymore, and I take off on foot, occasionally glancing over my shoulder, feeling the eyes of someone that doesn't exist watching my every step.


End file.
